Like The Water and The Rain
by Dr. DT
Summary: Kion and Jasiri meet up for a evening of swimming and summer fun. (One Shot)


Jasiri paced around the outlands, her mane bouncing rhythmically with each step she took. She took a deep breath of the dry yet soothing outside air. She was thanking the heavens and stars above that she was no longer ill. To her, being out and about after being under 'cave' arrest by her sister felt so relieving. Jasiri and Madoa completed their daily duties and had the rest of the evening for free time. Madoa stayed behind to play with the little tykes and bid Jasiri farewell. So now Jasiri is on the edge of the outlands pacing back and forth as if anxious about something. Finally the sound of footsteps snapped her out of her trance. Within her vision a golden lion with a red tuft just behind his head approached her.

"Oh! There you are, Kion, I was about to…" She stopped herself.

The lion tilted his head.

"What's that? Jasiri worried about a lion?"

Jasiri rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, you wish, I was about to go over to pride rock and drag you here myself, slowpoke!"

Kion chuckled.

"Sorry, Siri, things got a little hectic back home, but all said and done now of course."

Jasiri returned to her playful attitude. "Don't be Kion, You're here now, that's all that matters. Better late than never!"

Kion smiled, walking closer to be by her side, but not too close however.

"So, found a good swimming hole?"

"Good? Pfft, Kion, only I can find the best swimming holes." Jasiri playfully jabbed his shoulder. "See you can keep up, Mr. Red Fluff."

Jasiri bounded off the rock and ran off as fast a she could, leaving dust clouds behind her. Kion leapt after her, chuckling while doing so. Unfortunately try as he might, Kion's bulky muscular build was no match for Jasiri sleek, slim build. She darted ahead and was a mere black blur to Kion, not as fast as Fuli, but way faster than Kion. It was around this time, when Jasiri slowed down, allowing Kion to catch up. Only then, out of breath the world that was speeding by suddenly became so slow as he gazed upon the hyena beside him. Time was moving in slow motion for him. The sun's orange rays shined on every hair of Jasiri's fur. Her slim figure ran with elegance and grace he never noticed before. Jasiri looked at him. Her purple-blue eyes were sparkling, enjoying this moment. Jasiri giggled her signature giggle. It fit her very well. She winked at Kion and then accelerated forward, leaving Kion, almost literally, in the dust.

"H-Hey! Jasiri! Wait up!" He called to no avail.

Kion simply accepted there was no way he could outrun Jasiri. Not today at least. He soon rounded a corner and found Jasiri sitting down, as if she didn't just sprint all the way to their destination. Kion on the other hand was out of breath. Actually, that was an understatement. He was dying of asphyxiation; it was like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. The hyena, looked behind her, holding in a laugh.

"There you are, slowpoke." She shot at him.

She hopped down from her perch and walked down to face him.

"Tired fluff hair?"

If Jasiri liked to do anything in her spare time, it was to come up with new teasing nicknames to call Kion. The lion, tired, and breathing heavily, plopped to the ground for a rest bit, not saying a word. Jasiri laughed.

"Guess I'll take that as a yes." She playfully licked his nose. "I'll be by the water when you're ready, Red Fluff."

So Jasiri pattered her way back up to her perch and laid down by the water. What seemed like forever to Kion, actually minutes, until he finally found enough strength to sit by her side.

"Ugh… never race you or Fuli again, big mistake…"

"Hey I went back for ya! Then I saw you giving me that goo goo eyes and bolted off while you were distracted."

"Hey, not my fault you're so pretty." Kion retorted without thinking.

"Oh you…" Jasiri pushed Kion in the water.

"Wha- HEY!"

The only thing Jasiri heard after that was a loud splash and herself laughing. Kion emerged from the water, and tried to make a disapproving face, but with Jasiri laughing it was hard to. Jasiri soon came back down from her fit.

"Quite the charmer, aren't we?" She teased.

Kion's ears lowered down.

"But don't fret, you're pretty handsome yourself."

Kion smiled and splashed Jasiri in the face. The aftermath left Jasiri's long haired mane matted down around her head, dripping. She stood up and readied her self in pouncing stance.

"Oh Kion… you awoken a beast…" She warned with a devious grin.

She jumped, curled herself into a ball and landed rather close to Kion and splashing him much harder than he did her. Kion had started the Great Splash War of the outlands. While Kion was going for powerful splashes, Jasiri was going for rapid fire. The two laughed the entire time. Not only enjoying each other's company but enjoying the refreshing soak in the water. Eventually the sun lowered in the sky and the light grew more orange. Jasiri and Kion, both deciding their splash war reached a stalemate, decided to rest for a bit. Jasiri hopped out of the water and looked at Kion with a goofy grin, her matted soaked hair was covering her eyes, making her look like a hippie. Kion resisted the urge to pull her back in the water again. Jasiri shook herself off and laid down by the 'shore'. Kion stepped out of the water and kind of stood there.

"Hey… Red Fluff, gonna dry off or what?" Jasiri called.

"Oh right."

But instead of shaking the water off, Kion rubbed his body against Jasiri's much to her surprise.

"Kion, I just dried off."

"Well, you told me to dry off, but you didn't say how."

And that, earned Kion another push in the water. As he was stepping out again Jasiri called out.

"And don't dry off on me…" She playfully rolled her eyes, while shooting him a smile, secretly enjoying feeling Kion rub against her.

This time, Kion shook himself dry.

"All dry now, Fluff Ball?" Jasiri teased, taking notice of fuzzy poofed up fur. "If you are, you have my permission to sit up here with me."

Kion rubbed his fur back down to look natural he hopped on the boulder Jasiri was using as a perch and sat down next to her. He looked up at the stars as they began appearing in the sky, then looked as the sun crept behind the horizon. As Kion soon got lost in thought, the sky turned dark and the glittering lights shined above them. He felt a paw jab his shoulder.

"Glad to see someone else likes staring at stars as much as I do." Jasiri said, followed by a giggle.

"Heh, yeah."

Jasiri gazed upward too.

"Have you ever wandered what they are?"

"My father told me, that they are the great kings of the past, as well as our ancestors looking upon us."

Jasiri looked down, almost sadly.

"Huh… never thought of it that way." Jasiri sighed. "Do you think my mother is up there?" She suddenly asked.

It took Kion a few seconds to figure out what she meant. Kion never heard about her parents, nor has Jasiri ever talked about them. Kion couldn't help but scoot over to Jasiri, bumping her in the process. She let out a surprised gasp but settled into Kion's warmth. Jasiri felt her cheeks warm for two reasons, one; obviously embarrassed, two; Kion's own cheeks were basically rubbing against her's. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually found it very comforting.

"I'm sure your mom is up there too…" Kion finally broke the silence. "She's probably looking down at you and smiling softly, proud how far her amazing daughter has come."

Jasiri smiled, quickly wiping her eyes before Kion could spot tears, fearing she'd never hear the end of it. Jasiri looked up and imagined her mother, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"The stars sure are pretty." Kion said. He nudged the hyena laying next to him. "But not as pretty as a certain Hyena."

Jasiri punched his shoulder.

"Kion, if I wasn't so…" Conveniently, Jasiri yawned. "…tired I'd shove you in the water again."

Kion chuckled.

"Just saying the truth, Siri."

"I do like your sweet talk, but…"

"Don't tell anyone else you said that."

Jasiri patted Kion on the head. "Good boy."

They both chuckled and gazed at the sky once more, watching the twinkling stars above them. The lion and hyena would spot a shooting star occasionally. Kion could feel gravity tugging at his eyelids. He looked next to him to see Jasiri still staring at the stars.

"Hey Jasiri, I'm getting kinda tired, we should get going."

"Ssshhh…" Jasiri shushed him. "Just a few more minutes."

Kion smiled, he couldn't say no. He simply rubbed her head with his. Kion rested his head, but tried to not fall asleep. A few more minutes passed and Kion was on the verge of passing out.

"Jasiri we really need to…"

Kion turned to see Jasiri resting next to him, breathing lightly. Part of Kion wanted to gently shake her awake, but the rest was screaming at him 'Don't wake the precious Hyena!'. He looked at her calm, sleeping face and gently smiled.

"Well, one night can't hurt I guess…" He said.

He licked Jasiri's cheek.

"Goodnight, Jasiri." He yawned. "See you in the morning."

As soon as Kion was out, Jasiri smiled to herself. Her little ruse worked. Would there be consequences? Maybe. But, Jasiri paid no attention to those thoughts. The only thing she thought of was the somewhat snoring lion next to her. Jasiri let out a small gasp as asleep Kion somewhat curled around her, as if instinctively keeping her warm. She smiled once more and rested her head on the paw that had just moved under her chin. Taking a breath, she hoped that this night would never end.


End file.
